random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
CCs and Cream: A Link in Time
, or simply CCs 3, is an upcoming puzzle, action-adventure, and platformer game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Plot Beginning CCs and Cream, now a grandfather, finds his old scrapbook of his two adventures and a couple of blank pages. He flips through the book, remembering the times when he was younger. Then, he looked at his big old grandfather clock. He stares at it and suddenly, the hands start to go counter-clockwise. They are going backwards. He tries to fix the clock, but it keeps on going no matter whatever he does. As the hands the hands are going backwards, he noticed that everything is going backwards like time is reversing, getting more rapid each second to the point where everything is going at light-year speed which made CCs collapse. CCs and Cream woke up and noticed that he was in his old house when he was a child. CCs looked at himself and noticed that he was back as a child himself. He knew that he was gonna go on a grand new adventure once more. Adventure Through Time CCs and Cream sets off his new adventure by seeking advice from Gaepora who was introduced in the last game. As it turned out, someone has been messing with the space-time continuum. What CCs needed to do was to light up two switches hidden beneath somewhere in San Francisco and Seattle in the real world. After he did that, a beam of light appeared and splitted into three and flew off into three different areas. These lights revealed three ruined areas. All of these areas CCs and Cream has to go to are messed up in the space-time continuum. In all of these areas, disaster was struck in its pass and has now made the place what it looks like in the present. He had to reverse and prevent the disaster. Once one area is completed, he receives one Ancient Jewel which is part of a key called the Time Key. Once he completes the rest of the areas, he can reassemble the Time Key and unlock is destiny. Destiny in Trust CCs and Cream has reassembled an ancient artifact called the Time Key which would unlock his destiny through the matters of time and trust. His fate has been turned to one last and series of trials. In this series of trials that CCs and Cream must conquer, he must reunite with six of his most valuable friends he has met through all of his life. With each friend, comes trust. Every time he completes a trial and fully puts trust in his friend that correlates to the trial, his friend's true-self awakens and shall aid CCs and Cream on his journey. When one's true-self awakens or basically, a sage, (s)he will give him a piece of another mysterious key. When CCs and Cream completes all six friendship trials, one more trial is revealed. This trial has been placed to let CCs and Cream gain spiritual growth, to trust himself, and also reveal his true inner-self. After he has completed the trial his true-self has been revealed and is revealed to be the next Sage of Light after Gaepora who was revealed to be the current Sage of Light. Now with the power of light, all of his pieces for the other mysterious keys form together to create the Master Sword (teehee). In the name of its ancient creator, he must draw his sword and raise it skyward. Doing this sends him off to a distant and unknown void. Final Piece of Chicken CCs and Cream has landed in an unknown void called Nightmare. Nightmare is a void of...nightmares.....yeah... Suddenly, CCs and Cream finds a door which leads him to a very dark and distorted prison tower which acts as the final dungeon of the game. TBC Items Permanent Additions Power Ups Known Enemies * Aeralfos * Ampilus * Anubis * Aracha * Armos * Bad Bat * Bari * Beamos * Bee * Bell-Bobber * Biri * Bob-omb * Boe * Bokoblin * Bombfish * Bombling * Bomskit * Boomerang Bros. * Bubble * Bulbin * Bullet Bill * Chain Chomp * Cheep-Cheep * Chilfos * Chopper * ChuChu * Cranioc * Darknut * Deku Baba * Desbreko * Dexihand * Dragonfly * Dusk * Eeno * Eyegore * Fire Bros. * Flood * Floormaster * Freezard * Froak * Furnix * Gibdo * Goomba * Guay * Gyorg * Helmasaur * Hrok * Ice Bros. * Iron Knuckle * Kagarok * Keese * Koopa Troopa * Kumo * Hammer Bros. * Leever * Like Like * Lizalfos * Lunger * Magmanos * Magtail * Miniblin * Moblin * Moldorm * Moth * Monty Mole * Moonstar * Nejiron * Octorok * Orbinaut * Para-Biddybud * Peahat * Poe * Pokey * Puppet * Pyrup * Rat * Real Bombchu * ReDead * Remlit * Seahat * Sea Snake * Sentrobe * Shadow * Shellblade * Shy Guy * Skullfish * Skulltula * Snapper * Stalchild * Staldra * Stalfos * Stalhound * Stalkin * Staltroop * Stinger * Stormer * Suus * Tailpasaran * Takkuri * Tektite * Thwomp * Tile Worm * Toadpoli * Torch Slug * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Wallmaster * Warship * Whomp * Wizzrobe * Wolfos * Wonder Cat Places Realm Overworld Real World Zone of Imagination Dungeons Known Transformations CCs and Cream can transform into someone else as a disguise. His transformations can give him new, unique, and exclusive abilities. Here is the list of his transformations: * Pizzaburger1 * Talking Zebra * Gaepora * Alternate Gaepora Soundtrack A soundtrack is planned to be released. Known Modes Main Story * Normal Quest - The first playthrough of the game where you first experience CCs and Cream's most incredible story. * Master Quest - The second playthrough of the game where you can play a mirrored version of the game with more tough puzzles. * King's Quest - The third playthrough of the game where you play through the same world with a lot more tough puzzles, new locations, and be able to mirror the world to find secret places. * Multiplayer Quest - A playthrough of the game, created with puzzles only multiple people can solve. * Training Mode - This is helpful to players who get confused and stuff. The Vault * Cutscene Theater - View the many cutscenes of the game. Known Cast It is known that this cast has the biggest cast in any known CCs and Cream game. * CCs and Cream as himself * Unknown voice actor as unknown main antagonist * Kenji Utsumi as Gaepora * Akira Sasanuma as Link * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Charles Martinet as Mario * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi * Makiko Ōmoto as Kirby * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * Redsox1099 as himself * Mochlum as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * Tornadospeed, of course, as himself * Kenny James as Bowser * Hironori Miyata as Ganondorf * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach * Megumi Toyoguchi as Princess Zelda * Ted Lewis as King Dedede * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Francis "Major" Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Pizzaburger1 as himself * Talking Zebra as himself * User:Gaepora as himself * Alternate Gaepora as himself * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Carter Cathcart as Meowth Characters with Unknown Casting * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Pidgey Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Games